Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 15
Issue 15 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated July 2001, was released on the 27th June 2001. Features *'How To Draw: Suicidal Tendencies' - The regular feature showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, the robot in this issue being Suicidal Tendencies. *'Heat Report: Really Close Shave!' - The final Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat P. *'Superbots: Super Refbot!' - A drawing of an improved version of Refbot, with suggestions from fans. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, with the announcement new toys (more pullbacks and a Remote Controlled Sir Killalot) and the news that Matilda had been uprgaded to have a flywheel. The Cool Site Of The Month was the Centurion website. Also included the usual information on how to join with form. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. This time, the offer was only on half a page, rather than the usual page. It shared the page with the Competitions section. *'How To Build A Robot Wars Arena' - Instructions on how to build an arena to play with the pullbacks in. using empty veg boxes. *'Controlled Puzzle Zone' - The puzzles section, with puzzles such as a spot the difference and a quiz. *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring At Home With The House Robots, and a preview of the next issue. Comics Fantasy Fight: Spinner Frenzy! - This was the first comic where the robots were suggested by a fan. A fight between three robots with spinners; Disc-O-Inferno, Mazakari and Warhog. Disc-O Inferno and Mazakari closed in on Warhog, but Warhog span up to speed and sent both opponents flying across the arena. Warhog went after Mazakari, but bounced off it and went over the flame pit. Mazakari charged in to attack Disc-O Inferno, hitting it head on, but this resulted in both robots becoming stuck together. Warhog came back, having survived the flames, and took out both opponents with one charge. Fantasy Fight: Crushing Claw vs Cutting Saw - Also suggested by a fan, this was a battle between two robots that fell in Round 1 of Series 4; Cronos and Reptirron. Cronos charged straight into Reptirron, crushing into it and picking up, and throwing it across the arena. Reptirron came back, cutting into the side of Cronos with its saw and pushing it into the arena saws, which cut off the crusher of Cronos. Reptirron rammed Cronos into Dead Metal's CPZ, where Dead Metal took out Cronos. Competitions *'Win V.I.P. Tickets To See Robot Wars Live' - This competition was separate from the competitions page. Eight winners would receive a pair of V.I.P. tickets to Robot Wars Live, one pair for each venue on the tour. These allowed the winners to go backstage, meet the teams, see the robots up close and even drive a House Robot. 8 runners-up would receive a pair of standard tickets to Robot Wars Live, and 10 further runners-up would receive a Robot Wars video signed by Craig Charles. There was no question for this competition. *'Win Chocolate Clocks!' - 10 Chocomel watches were avaliable to win. The question was "What Number Is The Next Series Of Robot Wars", to which the answer was five. *'Win Lara Collectables!' - 15 sets of Lara Croft toys from the Tomb Raider film that came out that year were available to win. The question was "Who plays Lara Croft In The New Film?", to which the answer was Angelina Jolie. Poster *'Matilda' (2 pages) Free Gifts A Robot Wars Note Pad was included with this issue. Adverts *'Robot Wars Live Event tour dates' (Page 2) *'Jurassic Park & The Lost World Collector's Edition Boxset' (Page 15) *'Lara Croft Tomb Raider magazine' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) *'Recess - School's Out' (Page 32) Gallery RWm15p2-3.jpg RWm15p4-5.jpg RWm15p6-7.jpg RWm15p8-9.jpg RWm15p10-11.jpg RWm15p12-13.jpg RWm15p14.jpg RWm15p16-17.jpg RWm15p19.jpg RWm15p20-21.jpg RWm15p22-23.jpg RWm15p24-25.jpg RWm15p26-27.jpg RWm15p28-29.jpg RWm15p30-31.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Deputy Editor: David Hayles *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Designer: Ben Ireland *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: John Ross, Alan Craddock, David Benham, Adrian Salmon, Natalie Abadzis *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green, Will Boxhall *Thanks: Posing Pals Louis Flynn and Paul rozuk, Columbo, Dobson, Logistix Kids Errors and Omissions *In the Heat Report for Heat P, the photo of V-Max shows it as it was after being demolished by Hypno-Disc. **Also, a picture of it fighting Hypno-Disc is included where the team photo should be. *Craig's sign-off from Heat P is listed as "Forget about polishing the arena floor, it's covered in debris after Robot Wars". In the real episode, it was "You can hear the French screaming “zut alors”; it’s means they’re bloomin’ scary on Robot Wars!". *In the comic, Reptirron is drawn as having gold-coloured armour, rather than bronze, and having a gold saw rather than a silver one. Category:Books and Magazines